Won't Back Down
by st.elmo-lover
Summary: Bekah is new to the boardwalk. Will she get the Lost Boy's attention or will they look at her like every other living piece of prey? Increased rating for violence, language, and sexual themes.
1. To Santa Carla

**Edited on March 15, 2011**

_Here it is people! I promised I would revamp it and now it is. This is the first chappy. I hope you guys like it and I will try and update again as soon as possible:D_

It was early in the morning and the sunshine from the window was killing Bekah's eyes. She had been out late the night before partying with her friends one last time before she moved away. Her parents had just gotten a divorce, leaving her mother with nothing but the belongings in their house. Her mother had made the quick decision to move in with their grandfather in Santa Carla, California.

Bekah rolled over and put her face flat into her pillow. She had a killer headache and it was only getting worse.

"Where were you all last night?" Bekah kept silent and rolled over so she didn't have to face her mother, "I asked you a question Bekah Maria!"

"I was out partying. Where else?"

"Well, you knew you would have to get up early this morning and you did it anyway, so now you're going to have to face the consequences!"

With a loud painful groan, Bekah rolled out of bed and motioned for her mother to get out of her room. Without a word, her mother obeyed fully, knowing what Bekah was doing. She stumbled toward her dresser and almost fell flat on her face. She pulled some jeans and a black shirt out of her drawers then she headed to her bathroom. Finally reaching it, she realized the door was closed and locked. She loudly pounded on the door.

"Get out!" She yelled at the locked door.

The door swung open and a very annoyed, very cold looking Michael stood in front of her.

"What?" He asked her, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I need the bathroom," she whined as she tried to shove past him.

"Go use Sam's bathroom," he told her as he tried to shove her back out of the bathroom.

"No! I hate his bathroom. It doesn't have enough plug ins," she said. Her head was pounding and she didn't want to stand there all day and argue with Michael.

Michael growled irritably before stomping out of his bathroom and down the hall to his little brother's bathroom. Bekah smirked, satisfied with getting her way. She walked in to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and dressing slowly. She pulled her hair into a pony tail before brushing her teeth. Green eyes stared back at her threw the mirror as she brushed her teeth.

"Time to go!" Her youngest brother yelled as he pounded on the door. Bekah sighed and opened the door up quickly, stopping him in mid pounding motion.

"I heard you the first time," she said softly as she rubbed her head. She followed Sam as he ran down the stairs and climbed into front seat. Bekah crawled into the back seat of the car, the trunk stuffed with last minute boxes. She watched as Michael got in on the other side and glared at her.

Bekah and her brother had quite the rivalry. Nether of them really knew why but Michael and Bekah really hated each other. From the deepest darkest pits of their souls, they hated each other. Bekah leaned her head on the back of the seat and slowly slide her eyes closed. She couldn't believe she was actually going to be stuck in the car with her dork brothers for 12 hours. She sighed and slipped her head phones on, ready to fall asleep.

Bekah sat in the car groaning at each song her mom put on the radio. Her tape player had gone dead and her mom had refused to get her any batteries, saying that this was finally their time to "bond", Bekah had rolled her eyes at her and fallen back asleep for a while.

"No!" Sam and Michael both yelled as their mom put something really bad on the radio. Bekah sighed.

"What's that smell?" Sam asked randomly.

"It's the ocean dip shit!" Bekah said coldly as she glared at him and Michael glared at her.

"Watch your language!" Lucy said sternly. A few minutes of silence passed before their mom started squealing again. "Look! We're here!"

Bekah looked up, seeing the big Santa Carla sign as they passed it. She watched it all the way until they passed it. Just in time to see _Santa Carla Murder Capital of the World_scribbled on the back of the sign. Bekah smirked. This place was defiantly full of wild teenagers. She looked at Michael who had obviously seen the same thing she had from the stunned look on his face. Bekah looked back up ahead and watched as they pulled into town. The place was wild! It was full of teenagers with mohawks and different colored hair.

Bekah stepped out of the car when her mother pulled over to get some gas, instantly looking at all the teens and people that were just standing around. She smiled at a few hot guys in swim trunks as they passed, flashing them her best smile. They smiled back at her and kept looking at her as they walked on. Her smile disappeared when they turned back around and kept walking. But, it reappeared again when they turned around completely and came up to her.

"What's up?" The dark haired guy asked as he stopped in front of her. She looked him up and down, watching closely as water dripped over his chiseled abs. She licked her lips slowly before looking up at him.

"Not much. Just moved here," she said, motioning to their car. They both nodded.

"What's your name?" The green haired one asked.

"Bekah Emerson," she answered simply as she shook both of their hands.

"I'm Evan and this is Nathan," the dark haired one introduced themselves. Bekah smiled a little and nodded.

"Hey!" Nathan said suddenly. "There's a party down at the beach tonight next to the boardwalk. Wanna come?" Bekah's smiled disappeared as she thought about what her mother would do. She took a quick glance towards her mother who was talking to Sam about some kids digging in the trash.

"Sure," Bekah said, her smile quickly coming back.

"Time to go, Bekah," Michael sneered as he stepped up beside her. Bekah sighed heavily and looked at the guys.

"Meet us in front of the boardwalk," Nathan yelled to her as she walked back to the car. "And bring your swimsuit," he added as an afterthought. Bekah smiled and waved to them before she got in the car.

"Just got here and guys are already trying to pick my daughter up. Great!" Her mom said sarcastically as she started the car.

About ten minutes later they were in front of their new home, a small log house. Bekah fought back the urge to snarl at it and just got out of the car.

She leaned against the car as she waited for Sam and her mom to get out. She looked around the place, seeing a few horses in the pasture. She took note of her grandfather lying on the porch on his back and rolled her eyes. Grandpa definitely hadn't changed.


	2. Ciggy

Bekah moved through the many boxes that were piled in her room. She was trying to find a nice outfit to go over her swim suit for the party, but with everything in boxes it was hard to find out where the clothes she wanted were.

"Hey," she heard Michael say, his footsteps were heavy as he went ahead and came into her room.

"What?" She snapped, ripping open a box and looking through all the clothes in it.

"Yes!" She yelled. She pulled out her favorite pair of jeans. They had holes everywhere and they looked just right on her. Her mother always begged her to get rid of them but Bekah always ignored her.

"Mom's taking us to the boardwalk. She has to find a job," Michael told her, rolling his eyes at her jeans. She curled a lip at him and threw the jeans on her bed.

"That's fine. I'm going to a party tonight anyway," she told him, shrugging her shoulders without a care.

"You know, they say twins are supposed to be alike. But we have nothing in common," Michael stated a-matter-of-factly. Bekah rolled her eyes.

"It's not like we're identical. We just have the same birthday," she said, moving over to a different box to try and find a shirt.

"But we're still twins," Michael added.

"I know. Don't remind me." she said, pulling out a white beater from her box. It had belonged to her best friend Matthew. He had given it to her as a sort of going away present. She was always stealing his beaters to wear to beach parties.

She smiled at the memories, forgetting Michael was in her room.

"Whose party is it?" Michael asked suddenly, Bekah turned to scowl at him.

"I'm the older sister, remember? Don't worry about it." She rolled her eyes and threw her beater on the bed next to her jeans.

"You're older by two minutes, Bek. And I can still ask if I want."

"It's not like you're gonna wanna go. It's just a beach party. Some surfers I met today are throwing it."

"You don't surf," Michael sneered, his lip turned up a bit.

"Then I guess this is a great time for me to start. Now, I have to get ready, so can you get out?"

Michael nodded, rolling his eyes before leaving the room.

Bekah sighed, she was finally alone.

She didn't quite know what to think of this place so far. It was weird, being in this part of California. She actually had a boardwalk she could hang out on every night if she wanted to. It was almost better than her old town. But then again, the boardwalk would probably get old.

"Better enjoy it while it lasts," she muttered to herself before walking back to her bed. She pulled her pants off and pulled on her swimsuit bottom, pulling her jeans on over them, making sure they landed just right on her hips. She pulled off her shirt lazily after that, her bra too. When she finally got her swimsuit top on, she pulled on the beater. She looked good, now all she had to do was freshen up her makeup and her hair and she was on her way.

"Bekah!" She heard her mom calling. 'I can ignore, or I can yell back', she thought, wondering what she was going to do. 'Ignore'

She walked to her mirror, pulling out her makeup bag and dumping it on her dresser. She searched through everything, looking for her powder foundation. She popped it open and applied a thin layer before freshening her eyeliner and mascara. Now she was ready to go down stairs and confront the monster. She grabbed her converse shoes out of the corner and made her way down the stairs, following her mother's voice which was still yelling for her.

"What?" She asked, sitting down at the dining room table and pulling her shoes on one at a time.

"We're going to the boardwalk."

"I know. I have a party to go to," she told her mom, not making eye contact.

"What?" Her mom howled, her motherly ways setting in.

"I-have-a-party-to-go-to," she said slowly, making sure her mom caught every word. Lucy just gave her a disapproving look.

"Did you ask to go to this party?"

"Do I ever?" Bekah snapped, an eyebrow raised. Her mother scowled at her and Bekah got the feeling that Lucy wasn't even going to try and fight with her.

"You need a ride then?" Lucy asked finally after a few long minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I need a ride. I'm just going to ride up with you guys and find a ride home," Bekah explained. Lucy nodded.

"Well, we're leaving now. MICAHEL, SAM, COME ON!" Lucy shouted. Bekah plugged her ears, glaring at her mom for the loud noise. Her mother just gave her what was supposed to be an innocent shrug before heading towards the car.

The ride was long, tense, and very silent and when they finally reached the boardwalk, Bekah jumped right out.

"Meet us right back here," her mother instructed.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, giving her mother a half salute before walking off in her own direction.

"I mean it, Bekah," her mom said in what was supposed to be a stern voice.

"Sure!" She yelled back, walking a little faster.

She made her way to what she figured was the spot she was supposed to meet the surfers at but got sidetracked at how cool the boardwalk looked in the dark. Lights were everywhere and there were all kinds of people around. They had different colors of hair, different styles of clothes. It was awesome. It was heaven. Sounds of laughter and talking and smells of alcohol and sweat filled her. This _was _heaven!

What more could a girl want?

A cigarette.

She finally stopped near the fence of the boardwalk and searched the crowd, craning her neck. Her plan was to "bum" a smoke off of a board walker. The hard part?

Picking out someone who smoked. That was always the hard part.

"Yeah!" She said to herself with excitement. She saw the perfect prey walking right in her direction. He had on a long black jacket with easy access to the pockets. _And_he looked like a smoker. She moved quickly through the crowd lining herself up perfectly with him. Pick pocketing was an _art_. You had to get it just right, otherwise you were going to fail miserably and come up empty handed, or get caught. Bekah had practiced this art for many years now, and took pride in it too.

She moved swiftly towards him, deciding on whether to go with the bump and grab, the smile and wink, or the regular brush past. This guy was kind of scary to tell the truth though, and she figured that the first two should definitely be ruled out, which left her with the regular brush past.

She moved slowly towards him, waiting for just the right moment. And when it came, she brushed past him, dipping her hand into his pocket and bringing it out quickly. She was about to smile with content and walk away, but her plans were quickly changed when a cold, hard hand grabbed her wrist.

She was twirled around, her wrist at an awkward angle, to meet very piercing, very cold blue eyes. They were stunning to tell the truth...stunning and scary.

For a minute, he just stared at her, almost as if looking her over, deciding if she was even worth talking to. So, she took the advantage and looked him over.

He was original that was for sure. She was liking the black coat and the white tee shirt underneath. And she really loved his white spiky blond hair. Something about his face though, something seemed off. It was paler then she thought it should be, and his eyes. They were so...unnatural.

"You gonna give 'em back or just gawk?" He asked finally. His voice was as icy as his eyes were and that made her shutter, which, in turn, caused him to smirk.

She stood there, dumb struck for a moment before finally snapping back into her sense.

"Give what back?" She asked, playing innocent. Usually if she got caught then playing innocent was the best way to go, but not with this guy.

"My ciggs," he answered her, his lips in an amused line. She huffed, mad that her innocent act didn't work.

"Not until I smoke one," she said, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Really?" He asked her, his eyebrows raised. "I like that, kid. Ya got spunk," he told her with a nod.

"And I also have a craving for nicotine, so if you wouldn't mind giving me my hand back..." she trailed off, letting her eyes wonder down to her wrist. He, however, kept his eyes on her for a few more moments before finally releasing her hand. She nodded her thanks and slipped a ciggy out of his pack before handing it back to him.

"Got a light?" She asked him. He nodded and dug through the same pocket she had picked him from and came out with a nice metal lighter.

"I should have dug deeper," she said with another smirk.

"Yeah, you should have," he said sarcastically before lighting her up.

"Thanks," she said, blowing out a stream of smoke.

"So what brings you to the boardwalk?" The guy asked her finally, putting his pack and his lighter back in his pocket.

"Parties," she told him with a shrug.

"Huh," he said, as if in thought. "In that case, you should probably come with me."

Bekah broke out in laughter, harsh, loud, laughter.

"I don't even know you're name," she explained, her laughter dyeing down.

"David," he said finally, a smirk on his lips.

"Bekah," she said.

"Well then Bekah, you want to go to a real party?"


	3. Lost in the Shadows

**Author's Note: Long awaiting and over due is the 3rd chapter of The Lost Girl. Inspired by a few recently received reviews (xoborogrlxo,xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx), the movie The Lost Boys, and the song Lost in Shadows. Here it is:D**

Bekah's pale hand slipped into David's and her heart leaped in shock to find how cold it was, even with the glove on. She looked from his hand and then back up, into his eyes. He was staring at her like there was no tomorrow, studying her. It made her uncomfortable. She wasn't usually uncomfortable. What was wrong with her? She squirmed as if trying to get away from his gaze and suddenly his piercing eyes were gone. Looking off into the distance.

She followed his gaze and her eyes were met with the sight of, what looked like, 3 boys heading their way. She held her breath for a few seconds and her grip on David's hand seemed to tighten. Had she gotten herself into something she couldn't get out of? Was this one of those stupid careless mistakes that teen girls made and then they ended up getting murdered.

She shook her thoughts off with a mental growl. She was being stupid and paranoid. Even if he did try something she could defend herself. She would defend herself. She wasn't worried. She couldn't be. Not about 4 boys.

Doubt filled her as the 3 boys walked closer and her grip only tightened on David's hand. She could feel him shaking. Was he scared? She turned her eyes back towards him and snarled at what she saw.

He was laughing.

Chuckling maybe but laughing none the less. He was laughing because she was scared. She was sure of it. She flung his hand away from her snarled at him, letting her anger show through. He seemed to shrugged his shoulders as if he was apologizing. Then, before Bekah knew it, the 3 boys were in front of her and all eyes were on her. Watching, waiting. She wasn't sure what to do but found her lip curling even further up on its own free will.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped at all of them. Her voice was harsh and rigid as she tried to hide away her unwanted fear. Her fear wasn't needed. She had nothing to fear. She was fearless.

Fearless...

The word echoed in her mind as she looked over the 3 newcomers. Her eyes searched over their stylish attire and their punk looks. Their big hair and their firm lean bodies. Each one was different from the next but David was the most beautiful one of them all. The dark skinned, dark haired one came in close second. If his personality was better then David's then he would definitely outrank.

Bekah shook her thoughts away and turned towards David, an eyebrow raised in question.

He seemed to smile back at her with his eyes before turning to the three boys.

"Boys," he started, his voice as cold as it had started out as, "this is Bekah." he said it with out motioning to her or turning to her.

She received a nod from the two blondes but the dark haired one seemed to just stare at her, deep brown eyes looking into her soul. She squirmed again and nodded towards the blondes. She wasn't sure what to do. Whether to talk or stay silent or jump at all of them for staring. She just wasn't sure.

Usually she was. Something was wrong with her...

"This is Paul, Marco, and Dwain." David introduced the boys, finally turning towards her as he nodded to each of the previously named boys. She nodded to each but squirmed when she made eye contact with the dark haired one.

"I promised Bekah here a real party." David when on, a smirk on his face. The boys let out a few laughs and a howl here or there before they were all walking down the boardwalk together.

Bekah got a few stares from some of the middle aged women. They looked at her as if she was a whore about to take on all four boys she was walking with and she couldn't help but leer at them and ask them if they wanted to join. She was so used to acting like that with her friends that the boardwalk didn't feel any different.

The boys laughed along with her, one of them occasionally slipping an arm around her for show, all except for the dark haired one. He was different but Bekah couldn't figure out how.

The boys didn't seem to have a problem hanging out with her, like they were excepting her already. But Bekah knew better. No group like this excepted a new comer on the first day. There was always something she had to overcome. An initiation or test of some sort. Or a joke. Or she had to steal something.

God only knew what this "party" really was and who knew what it would turn into. Maybe all of them wanted a 5-some after all. It was so hard to tell these days that Bekah didn't know which people to trust and which not to.

They reached a group of bikes, 4 in all and Bekah somehow guessed that they belonged the the boys she was with right now.

She had, for once, guessed right and was being hoisted up onto the back of David's before she knew it.

She held tight to him, her hands around his waist. She didn't want to risk falling off the back or something so she wasn't shy about it.

They boys howled with laughter and fun as they sped down the beach around bonfires and groups of people they called surf Nazis. She was smiling, despite her best judgment and David turned to look at her every once in a while. They were speeding so fast they didn't bother to talk. All they could hear was the wind in their ears and the howls of everyone around them.

She didn't mind much.

It kind of felt like she was free. As if she was flying but not actually flying. She was grounded but still high up in the air. It felt like paradise. And here were these boys, having fun and laughing around her and she didn't even know them. She didn't care to. Not as long as she was free.

The wind her hair only made her smile widen. It felt so good!

The fresh hair was hypnotizing and she held even tighter to David, pressing her chin onto the top of her shoulder. She closed her eyes and imagined she was flying. Up, up, and up. The wind howled louder the higher she got and she spread her wings as if she was flying like a bird in summer.

She was free...free...free.

And then it stopped.

The roaring of the engines was turned off and the boys' howls were replaced by simple laughter and leering. She was still holding onto David when she opened her eyes and she found herself blushing when she finally let go.

"You like that?" David asked in a husky voice that made her shutter. She nodded, her head bowed and her eyes downcast. She didn't want him to see her like this. All shy and red faced. This wasn't her.

These boys brought out the worst in her.

A finger found its way under her chin and then her head was being tilted up. She let her eyes flutter up until she met David's. His eyes were smiling, or as much as they could be smiling.

"You're cute when you blush." he said simply before sliding of his bike and taking her hand.

**Short yes I realize and I'm sorry. But I'm trying to get in the building up of trust and the buidling of all of their relasionships. I'm also trying to show what effect David and all the rest of the other Lost Boys have on Bekah. So I hoped you enjoyed and **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALLLLLLLLLL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!**


	4. Dad Called

The wall was rough as she let her hand slide against it. David and the rest of the guys were leading her down rocky stairs and she couldn't help but smile at the mystery this place held. To have a place on the bluff, right next to the roaring ocean, that was paradise. She could only imagine what the inside looked like.

She hissed as her ankle caught some sort of hole and her whole body lurched forward.

She let out a shriek as she started to tumble forward and shrieked even louder when

David simply let go of her hand. She could feel herself falling and closed her eyes, anticipating the impact her head would have with the rock, but it never came.

She opened her eyes in time to see the dark haired one, Dwayne, catch her swiftly, as if she was a feather. Her eyes widened as they connected with his and her mouth seemed to go slack again. There was something about this Dwayne character that gave her the chills.

The good chills though, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"God, Dwayne, she's only been her for like 2 minutes." Marko joked before letting out a piercing laugh. It only lasted for a few seconds before David silenced him with a glare. The rest walked on, David passing Dwayne and her with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. They were so nonchalant. Nothing bothered them and she just couldn't figure out why.

"Thanks..." she whispered, unable to meet the eyes of her dark haired companion. She could feel his muscles move underneath her hands as he gave her a simple nod and started to set her strait. When she finally found her footing, she grabbed on to the wall again. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself and fall again when she had just gotten up. She started to stumble her way down again, blinking to try and make her eyes adjust to the darkness. She stumbled again, but caught herself just in time. With some more help from Dwayne, that is.

His large hand had found its way to her hip as he tried to steady her the best he could without actually grabbing on to her. She turned to him and tried to give him a happy grin, but it came out strained and she doubted he could see it in the dark anyway.

She wanted to do something to make it seem like she wasn't just trembling under his touch. She hated the way all four of the boys made her feel weak and not in control. She hated that feeling, always had.

Control was always something she had to have, just to make herself feel comfortable. It was why she hated her father so much and why she treated her own mother like shit.

Deep down she was scared of not being in control.

The tunnel like passageway finally opened up to something bigger and Bekah couldn't hold in the gasp that pushed its way through her lips. It was a huge cave type dwelling that looked to be almost ancient. Barrels of fire were set about the place and a large bed sat in one of the far corners. Her eyes couldn't help but wonder as she noticed the fountain type structure that had different nick-knacks resting on its surface. There was a small sitting area in the center of the whole place and she squinted for a few seconds before she realized one of them was an old wheelchair. A smile burst over her face as she shook her head. The place just kept getting better and better.

Despite the coldness that seemed to hang in the place though, she felt warm. The whole place had a mysterious vibe to it that beckoned her to explore and find out all its secrets. And she desperately wanted to do just that.

"Spare her the speech." Marko groaned out from over by the bed. Bekah's head snapped towards him and noted the grimace on his features.

"Yeah, man." Paul agreed with a nod of his head. He was sprawled out on one of the couches, his head hanging off the arm rest and his hair swishing against the ground. "I'm even getting tired of that stupid speech."

Bekah raised an eyebrow as she searched for David and finally found him over by the fountain.

"Fine." was his gruff reply. He sounded like he was hurt by his friends' requests.

She turned when she heard something falling and then looked down to realize it had been

Dwayne. There was a huge ledge in front of her she hadn't even noticed and she thanked her lucky stars she hadn't already fallen off of it.

Dwayne reached up towards her, his hands outstretched and ready to catch her. She hesitated, narrowing her eyes at him and trying to decide if he was really going to catch her or not. He didn't say anything though. No utters of encouragement or promises that he wouldn't drop her. It gave her the chills suddenly and she visibly shuttered. The step forward she took wasn't exactly what she had planned and she plummeted over the edge a few seconds later.

She cursed out loud at the clumsy affect the boys seemed to have on her and she pondered whether or not she should leave before something else made her look like a fool.

Laughter rang through the cave like place as Bekah finally landed safely in Dwayne's arms. But the only thing Bekah could think about was the fact that Dwayne hadn't dropped her even after she had fallen.

Her head tilted up a bit to look up at him and her eyes locked with his deep brown ones.

His mouth was still set a firm line and she wondered with exasperation if he ever smiled at all.

She doubted it.

He slowly lowered her down until her feet hit the ground with a scuffling sound and she hesitated as her eyes landed on his bare chest under his leather jacket. Toned abs moved with the steady sound of his breathing and a six pack was definitely visible. She longed to reach out and touch it but a shiver ran through her and jarred her back to the present.

Her eyes drifted slowly up to meet his again and she felt an unfamiliar sensation take over. It took her few seconds before she realized she was blushing and immediately she turned away to hide it. The three other boys were staring at the pair of them with interested looks and Bekah moved away from Dwayne to try and ease some of the tension.

"How'd you guys find this place?" she asked ten minutes later as she ran her fingers over the surface of the counter.

"Just sort of found it." Paul said dumbly with a care free expression. He was still in the same position but this time he had a weed dangling from his mouth. Bekah held back the urge to laugh as she moved towards the sitting area.

"So what's the story, Bekah?" David questioned when she had finally taken a seat on one of the couches.

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the leader of the little group.

"What brought you to Santa Carla?" David elaborated with a raise of his own eyebrow.

Bekah nodded slowly, her thoughts jumbling together as she remembered everything from the past two years.

She took to telling the lot of them her story, starting when everything had started. She told them about how she had caught her father cheating on her mother. About how she hadn't had the guts to tell her mother about it because she was afraid it would break her. She told them about how much it had changed her. How she had taken to partying and drinking to help her forget.

She told them how her mother had finally found out about the whole thing and how much it had hurt her and broke her in two. She told them about the trial and her mother giving up everything they had just so she could keep her kids and some belongings.

She told them she realized everything could have been worse, but the feeling of her family been torn apart from the inside out had been enough to force her to do things she would have never done before.

The truth was that her father's face haunted her. She had thought so highly of him when she was little. She had practically had him on a pedestal all her life. But when she caught him with that woman in her parents' bedroom, everything changed. She couldn't really recount the feeling of doom that had spread over her or the hurt that had pierced her gut when she realized her family was falling apart.

Soon enough she got to the part about the money and having no other place to live. She gave them the story about their grandfather telling them they could stay with him. And the move they had made.

Finally she ended it when she had met them at the boardwalk.

"That's it." she told them with a nod of her head. She wondered if her eyes had taken to there cold look again.

She remembered a few weeks back when Michael had told her her eyes looked as cold as her heart. She had thanked him for it because to her it was a compliment. It was a comfort to her to know that if someone looked at her they couldn't see what she was feeling inside.

When she was finished, the five of them broke out the booze. They drank for a while, just shooting the shit and joking around. Bekah found they weren't near as mean as they looked. She realized Dwayne was more of the observant type, the one who kept his cool in all situations. He only talked when he had something to say or he was feeling comfortable with the people he was with.

David was the strongest one of the group and the oldest (with Dwayne in close second).

He was smart and always thought things through before he acted. He was nice when he wanted to be, but some of the comments he would make were as harsh as his eyes.

Bekah found herself liking him because of it. It made her feel like she wasn't the only one feeling the cold black hole in her gut.

Paul was more of the middle child. He loved to mess around and joke and he was closer to Marko then anyone. He was a metal head to say the least and he loved smoking pot.

He looked out for Marko like they were blood brothers and David had to look out for both of them to make sure they didn't get in trouble.

Paul hid his feelings really well most of the time. He was always pretending like he was happy and he was always smiling, but it seemed like the rest of the boys could tell what he was really feeling.

Marko was the sweet one. He was the youngest but wasn't by any means naive. He seemed older then his age but still young in a way. He was smart but chose not to show it most of the time. He was like Paul in his fun loving metal head ways. And he too loved to indulge himself in the art of smoking pot. It was almost a ritual for the two of them it seemed.

The whole group was like a small family. They were trusting and got along well except for the occasional banter or small fight. Bekah loved to just sit there and watch all of them mess around and react to each other.

She almost felt privileged to be able to see what they really acted like when they were together and alone.

As she took another sip of her beer, she wished she was apart of the group. She wished she was another piece that fit perfectly in their puzzle. They were like a family she had never had the privilege of being with. It amazed her how well they got on without any adult figures at all.

She was envious.

"David!" a soft voice called. It echoed off the walls of the cave and Bekah noted that both

Paul and Marko had rolled their eyes. She cracked a smile before she let her eyes drift toward the entrance where a short woman and a small boy were making there way down the steep steps. When they finally made it to the ground of the cave, the small boy rushed over to Dwayne where he grabbed onto his long bent leg and hid behind it. Bekah's smiled widened.

"Who's this?" the woman asked as she came closer. Her hair was long, about mid back length and curly. Bekah was jealous of the beautiful hair color she had going for her and her flawless skin. She was tan and Bekah realized she was kind of like a gypsy. Even her clothes were gypsy like.

"This is Bekah." David said, motioning to where Bekah sat between Paul and David. The woman nodded her head at her before sticking out her hand.

"I'm Star." she introduced herself. Her face didn't hold any emotion, not even a smile. But

Bekah took her hand anyway.

She watched as the Star woman settled herself on the arm of David's chair and how

David's arm promptly snuck around her waist. She turned back suddenly when she realized David had caught her staring.

When she looked diagonal from her she realized the little boy was still hiding behind Dwayne's huge leg. He looked small compared to it and Bekah laughed softly before pushing herself to her feet.

She walked to him with slow easy steps so she didn't frighten him. The boy was shy, that was for sure.

She knelt next to Dwayne's bent legs a few seconds later, propping one of her elbows up on his knee.

"Hi." she said softly to the boy. "I'm Bekah." she stuck out her hand slowly, watching as the boy's eyes fell on it. He looked back up at her and she smiled as easily as she could, hoping she didn't frighten him too much.

Her hand was still stuck out and the boy made no move of taking it. Bekah's smile turned into a frown as she looked up at Dwayne. His face was still expressionless as he stared back at her. She saw something flicker in his eyes but it disappeared before she could guess what it was. He looked down then, towards the boy, and his hand shot out to nudge him.

The boy looked up at Dwayne, his eyes wide. Dwayne only gave him a reassuring nod towards Bekah before looking away.

The boy's small hand was cold when it finally met Bekah's and her smile reappeared.

"What's your name?" Bekah questioned, keeping a hold of his hand. The boy mumbled something and Bekah moved closer, turning her head so her ear was closer to his mouth.

"Laddie." she heard him say. She smiled.

"I like your name. It fits you." she told him in a soft voice. She let go of his hand finally and stood up, using Dwayne's knee to do so.

If there was one thing she hadn't lost her love for, it was kids.

"I should really be heading back." she told the group as she turned away from the boy. David nodded slowly before narrowing his eyes at all of them. When his eyes finally landed on Dwayne, they twinkled.

"You can take her back can't you?" David questioned Dwayne with his eye brows raised. Everyone could tell David was just daring Dwayne to tell him no. Everyone also knew there was no way Dwayne would say no. He was too loyal.

He just nodded at David before standing up and prying little Laddie from his leg.

"Nice meeting you Laddie." Bekah called over her shoulder with a smile as she followed Dwayne back over to the entrance. He climbed the steep steps with ease before turning around and offering her a hand. She took it and grabbed on tight before he started to lift her up. She was amazed at how strong he was and how he made her feel just like a feather. Light weight and floating on the wind.

When she was safely at the top she found herself pressed against him again and before she knew what she was doing she blushed and backed away. She stumbled, her feet slipping.

He reached out and snagged her before she could fall off the ledge again and laughter rang out through the cave. When she was safely saved, she turned to glare at the rest of the group. All of their eyes were taunting, including David's.

The only one that didn't look pleased was Star and she was glaring at Bekah with pure hate. It made her shiver.

She turned away then, back to Dwayne. He pulled away from her and started to lead the way out of the cave. When they came to the stairs that lead upwards the wind picked up and whipped at her hair. She tried her best to toss it out of the way but it wasn't doing any good. It made her laugh for some odd reason.

She felt so care free being around the boys. Like everything was lifted off of her shoulders. Like she could be herself and not worry. Her laughter didn't die when Dwayne turned back to look at her but only increased. The look on his face was priceless because there wasn't any look at all.

He was one big mystery. He was just...there. You couldn't tell what he was feeling or what he was thinking. You had to figure it out and that intrigued Bekah.

When they finally got to the top, Dwayne went right over to his bike and straddled it, his strong legs stretching out. Bekah blushed at the thoughts running through her head because the look that he gave her told her he knew almost exactly what she was thinking. She followed him when she came back to her senses and climbed on behind him. Her arms wrapped themselves around his strong middle section and her hands rested on his flat stomach and tight abs. He stiffened when she did it and she wondered if her hands were cold.

The speed startled her as he took off through the woods and back towards the boardwalk. It was late though and she knew no one would be there to pick her up.

She yelled the directions to him over the wind and the sound of his bike before settling in with her head tucked behind his shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind whipping around her.

She remembered when she was a girl and she had dreamed about a moment like this, Being on the back of a bike with her arms wrapped around a bad ass her family wouldn't approve of. It had always been her little dream. Even when she was little she couldn't keep away from the so called bad boys. It still hadn't changed now that she was older.

She felt Dwayne stiffen under her hands again and it was then she realized she had been absentmindedly drawing circles on his stomach with her nails. She pulled away just a little bit, putting her hands on his leather jacket instead. She wanted nothing more then to pull away completely but she didn't want to chance falling off.

She couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt though. He had stiffened under her touch which meant he probably didn't want it to begin with.

_Stupid_, she thought to herself as she let her eyes close again. Here she was growing attached to a guy she didn't even know and he was already shoving her away because he didn't want her.

_It's genetic_, she told herself, referring to her own mother. Her father didn't want either of them, so it was obvious there was something wrong with the women in their family.

They slowed when they finally started to drive up the driveway to Bekah's new home and she let her eyes drift open and her head pop up. They had just started to slow even more when a voice yelled at her.

"Bekah! Where the hell have you been?" Michael moved out of the shadows, his face contorted into an angry expression as he stared at Bekah with flaming eyes.

He didn't even give her a chance to answer before he continued. "Dad called. He wanted to talk to you and when mom told him you weren't there he flipped out. He made her cry, Bekah! Can't you be responsible for one night?"

The lecture was all too familiar but that didn't mean it didn't sting her every time she heard it. Her heart filled with hate for her father as she shoved herself off of Dwayne's bike and stormed passed Michael, purposefully bumping shoulders with him.

**Author's Note:**

**Ya'll have no idea how long this took me! I mean, wow! I've been working on this for WEEKS. I just couldn't ever get it right. But guess what? It's done. I hope you guys like it cause I worked hard. I looked over it like 3 times too so if there are any mistakes, I'm really sorry. :) R&R for me peeps! **


	5. Fight

"I'm not having a picture of a GUY hanging on my wall." Sam snapped with his face set in a snarl. He was making his way towards Bekah's poster in their joint room with full intentions of ripping it down. It was against the guy code after all.

"NO!" Bekah yelled, finally making her entrance into the room. She pressed her back up against her beloved poster with her arms out, ready to fight Sam off if she had too.

"Do you see this poster?" she asked Sam dramatically. "This guy is a god!" she explained, or tried to anyway. Sam didn't look like he was listening. He was too busy making faces at Bekah.

"What? Are you horny or somethin'?" Sam asked, his eyebrows raising.

"That is one thing you never say to your sister." Michael's voice floated through the door before his body appeared in the actual doorway.

"I didn't mean it that way." Sam said, a look of disgust washing over his face.

"Whatever." Bekah told him with a shrug. "The poster stays and that's final. I let you have all those stupid comic book posters everywhere and I don't complain."

"Yeah but this is a picture of a guy!" Sam struggled to make her see reason and turned to his older brother for help.

"She just won't understand." Michael said, faking a sympathetic look before he disappeared down the stairs.

Bekah stuck her tongue out at her little broke for a few seconds before disappearing after her twin with a happy laugh. She knew her little brother wouldn't dare touch the poster. He just wanted to share his distaste with her even though he knew she wouldn't take it down.

She gave an evil laugh as she finally emerged into the kitchen but cut it short when she saw her mom slumped over the table with papers in her hands.

"What's up?" she asked, even though deep down she really didn't care. She wasn't exactly in the mood to hear what was wrong with her mother and she didn't want to have to handle whatever was either.

"You're going to have to get a job." her mother said, half distracted by the papers in her hands.

"Why?" Bekah snapped, her steps halting. "Michael can get a job. Why do I have to work?"

"Because you're older." her mother said, finally looking up.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I'm older then him by two minutes. Now give me the real reason." she snapped.

"Because Michael doesn't need to be bothered with a job. Schools starting soon and he works harder then you do."

"I work just as hard as he does!" Bekah yelled, the plastic glass she had in her hands tumbled to the floor as she clenched her hands. "You just don't want me around."

"You're right, I don't want you around." her mother yelled back. "You cause too much trouble and you're a bad influence to Sam."

"Bullshit! I'm not a bad influence to anyone. I'm just being a teenager. Or are you too old to remember those days?"

"Teenagers don't stay out till dawn getting drunk!"

"Actually they do. You just have a socially abnormal son!"

"The only socially abnormal one in this house is you-"

"Hey Bekah!" Sam yelled from upstairs. His voice cut through the tension in the room like a knife and Bekah had to shake herself out of the rage she had built up before she answered him.

"What?" she called back, her voice softer then it had been a few minutes ago.

"That guy that dropped you off last night is in front of the house, the one with the bike." Sam yelled back, his voice was far off now and Bekah could picture him standing in front of the window, looking down at a mysterious Dwayne.

"Alright. Thanks Sam." she called back, her eyes finally resting on her mother again.

"I can't take much more of this." her mother told her. Fresh tears had formed in her eyes in the last few minutes and Bekah's resolve almost cracked...almost.

"Of what? Of me being a teenager or you not being able to handle being a parent?" Bekah knew it was a low blow but she couldn't take it back now.

"Take it back!" her mother snapped, her tears finally falling.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Bekah snapped. Her chest was heaving in and out now and anyone else would have sworn she'd just run two miles without stopping. But this, this was no where near physical.

"I'm sorry that you weren't strong enough to take it when dad left. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him from cheating on you. But most of all, I'm sorry that you were stupid enough to believe that it didn't kill me to watch him cheat on you for five years strait." she took a gulp of air. Her lungs were burning and she felt like she was going to die but she knew it was just because she was hurting so much inside.

"Now that you've heard what you wanted to can I go?" she whispered. She didn't want her voice to be bitter and she tried with all her might to make it not be, but it was anyway. She had been hiding her anger for so long and she was sure she didn't have any more space to hold it anymore.

Inside she was torn between a sick satisfaction at the thought of her mother finally knowing how she felt and a regret that made her almost sympathetic.

"It never stopped you before, Bek." her twin brother snapped from behind their sobbing mother. His face was set in stone like it always was when he was angry and as usual, Bekah couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Michael." Bekah screamed at him. She knew for a fact she wouldn't regret yelling at HIM later.

"Excuse me if I'm actually going to take some time out for me! I can't seem to remember Michael how about you help me out. Who was the one that was right next to mom through out the divorce? Who was the one acting like she didn't care just so her mother could be able to make it to the next day? And who was the one out smoking weed and what not pretending like everything at home wasn't FUCKED UP?!"

Now she really was out of breath. The regret she had felt for yelling at her mother had vanished as she turned towards the door she felt that sick satisfaction take over until it filled her gut. She was happy. She was happy that for once she had told them all how she felt. For so long she had carried this heavy burden on her shoulders, pretending like she didn't care.

And she was tired. Tired because all the pain that had built up in her chest was finally starting to bring her down. And she hadn't even begun to let it all out.

She was barely aware of the cloud of dust that wound around her ankles when she finally hoped off the porch. She was too intent on wiping away the new tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes. She had decided a long time ago that she wouldn't let anyone see her cry, and she was about to break that rule.

She couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not.

When she did look up though, she decided it WAS a good thing, that maybe when people saw her cry it didn't matter. Maybe they wouldn't think she was weak for just letting out a few tears. She hoped that was the way the world was now-a-days because there was Dwayne, just like Sam had said he was.

His bike was already turned around, facing the road for a quick exit. He was wearing the same jacket that he had been the night before and once again, there was nothing underneath. She could tell he had on a different pair of jeans but it didn't make much a difference. He still looked the same.

He still looked good.

When she was close enough he held a calloused dark skinned hand in her direction and without a second thought, she slipped her hand into his.

She was getting on the back of the bike of a guy she had only known for a day, and she was leaving. It had a certain feeling to it, like she was finally doing something she WANTED to do instead of something that would just spite everyone around her.

She was doing this because she wanted to do it and she wanted it even more when her small hands finally wrapped around Dwayne's waist.

She was ready to feel carefree and happy; she was ready to feel the way the boys made her feel when she was around them. She wanted to see their smiling faces. She wanted to hear their laughter. She even wanted to see the hate burning in Star's eyes when she looked at her.

In such a short amount of time she had started to love the way the complete strangers made her feel. Was it a crime? Was it really so bad that for once she wanted to leave and make the best of her life? She had spent so long bottling things up and keeping secrets that she had forgotten how to live. Even when she had been partying and drinking and smoking pot with her friends, she wasn't having fun. Back then she had done that kind of stuff to make herself forget about what she was keeping inside.

Now she just wanted to do it because it was what she wanted instead of what she had to have.

"Are we going to the boardwalk?" she asked. Her voice was already hoarse from the yelling she had done and it was even a little bit sore. She waited patiently for his answer, clearing her throat a few times to try and make her voice even out. When she didn't get an answer, she guessed it was just a given that that's where the boy went every night, or almost every night. So when they started off at the same break neck speed as the night before, she wasn't scared or worried about what was coming next.

She was excited to see the other boys and to finally let loose.

And again she had to notice the way Dwayne's body moved underneath her fingers. It was almost comforting know that she had such a strong person protecting her for the time being. She had never had that after all.

When they finally reached the boardwalk, Dwayne stopped his bike next to three others that looked really familiar and Bekah smiled just at the site of them. She was slipping off of the bake of Dwayne's bike before he could even stop her (well, he could have...). She turned back to watch him as he cut the engine on his bike and then slipped off himself. He was back to his regular position of towering over her.

She almost let out a yelp, though, a few seconds later when a hand slipped into hers and pulled her around. She started to settle again when Paul's face appeared right in front of hers.

"You look sad, pumpkin." he said as his rough hands came up to wipe away the fresh tears on her cheeks.

"That's because I was sad." she told him with a small smile.

"And now you're not because you get to see our smiling faces." Marko chimed in in an overly happy voice.

"Haha. You're sooo funny." Bekah swatted at Marko even though she was smiling. He dodged her though so he could come up behind her and throw an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm surprised you let that stalker get you on the back of his bike." Paul said, a mocking grin turned on Dwayne who was trailing behind them with a newly arrived David. Bekah could only smile at the two before she was being pulled off in another direction by Paul and Marko.

"Check it out, Surf Nazis at 2 o'clock." Paul said, his voice taking on a deeper pitch and sounding almost threatening. Bekah's brow furrowed as she looked a little towards her right.

"What?" she asked, still a bit confused.

"Bekah!" her name rung out around the boardwalk and she searched for a bit before she met a familiar face coming towards her.

The green hair was unmistakable and it dawned on her a few seconds later just who it was coming towards her.

"Nathan!" she called, waving at him to let him know she had recognized him. He stopped in front of her a minute later when he had finally made his way through the crowd and Bekah found herself smiling at him.

"We missed you at the party the other night." he told her as he ran a hand through his green hair.

"Yeah I know-" Bekah cut herself off when she felt a hard body pressing at her back. She turned, expecting to come eye to eye with either Mark or Paul but who she saw surprised her.

Dwayne was standing behind her, pressed closely towards her. His eyes were darker then normal and Bekah's brow furrowed in confusion again. It looked like he had taken in her shock, but it didn't stop him from wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. She was so caught up in his dark mysterious eyes that she didn't notice the knowing look that passed between the other three boys.

"Anyway," Bekah started again when she was finally nudged by Nathan. "I got lost and David here, kind of found me." she smiled when David let out a chuckle and then turned back to Nathan.

"Some other time then." Nathan said simply, his voice taking on an edge that it hadn't had before. "I'll catch you around sometime." he finished before he rushed off in the opposite direction that Bekah and the boys were headed.

She could feel Dwayne's arm slip from around her waist and then he was stepping away from her. She shuddered at the lost warmth and the over all loss of the feel of him pressed against her.

Her cheeks took on a flush of red at the fact she was actually letting a guy get to her. She had stopped doing that back when her parents had divorced and she had caught her father in bed with another woman.

"What was that?" she snapped, her body turning on Dwayne. She figured the question had rushed out of her as a way to compensate for her bruised ego and the mixed feelings the tall, dark and handsome man was sending. "If I can recall correctly, I don't belong to you and you didn't want me in the first place."

In the blink of an eye, Dwayne had grabbed her wrist and turned her roughly around until her back was pressing against his front.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it." he whispered in her ear. The feel of his hot breath on her cheek made her shiver for more then one reason and her cheeks flushed again. She was overly aware of Dwayne's other hand that had laid itself to rest on her hip. The rough pads of his fingers were drawing circles on her exposed skin, like she had done the night before to him.

She couldn't decide whether she was aroused, confused, or completely humiliated.

"Hey Bekah."

Bekah looked down, the small figure of Laddie finally coming into her view. She could feel Dwayne's grip on her wrist slacken and then the feel of him had disappeared all together.

"Hey Laddie." she greeted him, bending down with a hand stuck out in front of her. She tried her best to put on an easy smile but she was still shook up from the feeling of Dwayne. She had opened her mouth to ask the boy how he had been doing when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up to see David looking down on her with his cool blue eyes.

"Let's go. We're getting out of here." he told her, his hand leaving her shoulder to hang in front of her face. She grabbed Laddie's hand and David's hand at the same time and then they were off, heading right back to where they had parked their bikes.

When they reached them, Laddie detached himself from her hand and made his way towards Paul, the person Bekah had planned on riding with because she didn't think she could bare holding on to Dwayne.

She looked towards David in a silent question but the only thing he did was shake his head with a smirk. She groaned out loud before running up towards Marko's bike where he was already situated.

"Please?" she begged him, her lip sticking out in a pout she hoped would work.

"Why don't you ride with Dwayne like you always do?" Marko asked, his smirk matching David's. Bekah had a feeling Marko already knew the answer but for some reason the whole group seemed to want to hear why she didn't want to ride with him.

"Because I don't want to ride with Dwayne." Bekah bit out, her eyes trained souley on Dwayne as she said it. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full reason either and she figured the whole group would just have to accept it.

"Ok." Marko said, his smirk gone even though his eyes still twinkled.

When Bekah had situated herself on the back of Marko's bike the group took off down the boardwalk. She opted for tucking her head behind Marko's shoulder instead of watching the scenery pass by, not to mention it was warmer.

But when the group stopped all too soon, her head rose to look to her left where the commotion was.

A scowl found it's way to her face when she realized it was her twin brother and the girl, Star, that she had met last night.

"I see a striking resemblance." Marko joked from in front of her. The only answer she gave him was a jab to his ribs that made him shift.

When she tuned into the conversation David had struck up with the woman she only scowled more.

Star had just opened her mouth to answer David's question been Bekah's dearest brother cut her off.

"Bekah?" he asked, his face contorting with confusion.

"Hello, Michael." she answered. She let her arms snake around Marko's neck partly to see if she could spite Dwayne (who she watched from the corner of her eye) and partly to spite Michael.

She only succeeded in spiting one.

"What are you doing with these guys?" he demanded, his hands gesturing wildly to the four boys on bikes.

"They're called friends, Michael, you should try it sometime." Paul sneered before letting out a loud laugh. Marko joined in with his best friend for a few minutes before the two were silenced by a glare from David.

At least long enough for David to issue a little "challenge" to Michael.

"Don't do it, Michael." Bekah told him. There was a hidden plea, a hidden warning, in what she said but she doubted Michael picked up on it. "She's not worth it." she threw in, just for good measure. She doubted Michael picked up on that either even though the other four boys did. All of looks she got from boys were knowing glances, as if they knew what she was thinking and for a few seconds she wondered if they did.

But she didn't get to linger on it long.

Because a few seconds later, they were racing through the boardwalk again, the wind in her hair and the smell of ocean air pressing at her nose.


	6. Bike Ride

She couldn't see Michael. The wind was making her hair fly in all different directions and no matter how hard she tried to keep it out of her face, it just didn't work. She was scared for him. She hadn't been at first but once the group had reached the beach their speed had picked up considerably. The last time she had seen him, he had been trailing behind, trying to keep up with the group and figure out where they were going. Bekah didn't even know where they were going. She hoped it was just back to their cave, the place they called home, but now that her brother was with them it seemed like the four of them had taken on a certain animosity. It didn't sit well with her, now. He was still her brother, her twin, and she didn't want anything to happen to them.

The beach quickly transformed into trees, forest, and it made it even harder to see. She griped Marko's back harder than she had ever griped Dwayne's. Maybe it wasn't just her brother she should be afraid for but herself as well.

_They wouldn't do anything with Laddie here, or Star_, she tried to convince herself.

It was then she got a quick glimpse of Michael, starting to make his way up in the ranks. He was pushing his bike to max speeds, trying to catch up with David and Star. Bekah shook her head. It was just like her brother to do something stupid and reckless because of a girl, a girl that didn't even belong to him.

There was a lurch in their speed and she tried to look over Marko's shoulder at what was in front of them but all she could see was Laddie and the back of Dwayne. They came to a full halt and the force of it made Bekah fly forward and into Marko's back. It took her a few seconds to regain her senses and then she slipped off the bike behind Marko in search of her brother.

She rushed to his side when she realized he was on the ground, his bike half on top of him and half hanging off a cliff. She crouched beside him.

"Are you ok? Jesus Christ, Michael!" She swore as she looked over the ledge. "What the fuck were you thinking, David? What were you trying to do?" She turned on her new found friend quickly. His smirk was menacing and it gave her the chills. She wanted to take it back. She didn't want to know what he was trying to do.

"Calm down, Bekah." She heard Marko say from the back. "It was just a joke."

"Just a joke?" She almost shrieked. "He could have died!"

_He could have died_, she repeated in her mind, _and you wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it_.

And it would have been her friends that killed him.

Those thoughts echoed in her mind as she straightened up and reached a hand out towards David. "Come on," she said softly. His larger hand fell into hers and together they pulled his bike upright and away from the cliff.

"How far you willing to go, Michael?" David asked from a few feet away. His voice was like ice.

"Shut up, David!" She snapped before she realized what she was doing. "Just shut up," she said, softer this time. "It wasn't funny, David. You could have killed him."

"Cool off, Bekah," Paul laughed. His bike was parked next to Dwayne's and for a second Bekah took a second to look from Paul to Dwayne and back again. They all thought it was funny. None of them seemed to realize what could have happened. None of them seemed to realize that she could have lost her twin brother.

"I'm not gonna cool off, Paul. He's my brother. He could have died and it would have been my fault." She turned to Michael and motioned for him to get on the bike. He hesitated and Bekah followed his gaze to Star. "She's not worth it. Stop being a dumb ass."

He only nodded before tearing his eyes away from the dark haired girl.

"Come on, Bekah, don't leave!" Marko called out. His smile had faded but there was still some of that twinkle left in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Marko," David interrupted, "We'll be seeing Bekah again real soon."

Bekah scoffed and turned back to David with as much attitude as she could muster despite how scared she was. "I can't even look at you guys right now."


	7. Stay Away

_Sorry the chapters have been so short guys. I just don't want the plot to move too fast! Best wishes and I hope you like! _

"What were you thinking Michael?" She tried to make her voice low and soothing instead of harsh and angry. She knew Michael was still shaken up by what had happened and she didn't want to make it any worse. She could tell during the ride home that he still couldn't believe he had almost fallen off of a cliff and that it would have been Bekah's friends that made him fall. She hoped he wouldn't hold it against her. She had taken his side, anyway. That had to count for something.

She wasn't surprised when she didn't get a reply from him though. His eyes were down cast as the pair walked up the path to their grandpa's house.

"You just," she paused for a second to think, "you don't know them like I do."

"Apparently you don't know them either." He cut her off almost as soon as she had finished her sentence and she nodded in defeat. He did have a point there.

"Apparently I don't. But I swear to you Michael, they've never acted like that when I've been around them." She wanted to continue but all of the other things she wanted to say would upset him. She really wanted to tell him that he couldn't blame the boys for being defensive. She wanted to ask him what he expected from a jealous boyfriend when another guy was flirting with his girlfriend right in front of him. She knew, though, that Michael wouldn't see it that way. She wondered if she should even see it that way and half of her hated herself for trying to come up with an excuse for her four new friends.

She really could see David's side of it, though. Michael had been an idiot for trying to get with another guy's girl. Michael had seen David and Star together before. It wasn't like Michael was unaware of their relationship. But on the other hand, David had taken his jealousy way too far. What if Michael hadn't of stopped his bike just in the nick of time? Her brother would be dead, splattered on some sharp rocks at the edge of an ocean. She shuddered.

"Just goes to show how well you know your new friends," she heard Michael mutter angrily as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. She sighed and started to follow after him.

"Bekah…"

It was like a whisper on the wind and her hand stopped on the handle of the door. For a few seconds she wondered if she had been hearing things, but then she heard it again. She whipped around as fast as she could and craned her neck to look in all different directions. There was no one that she could see and the voice had sounded like it had been right beside her. She could feel the goosebumps on her arms rise slowly and she used her hands to try and rub them away.

"Nothing to worry about Bekah," she told herself lowly as she turned back to the door. There was no way that voice had been real. She had imagined. She had to have imagined it. That was the only explanation.

"Bekah!" She heard her mom calling and quickly wrenched open the door and called back.

"Yeah! Coming!" She let the door fall closed behind her and followed the sound of her mother's voice into the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?" Her mother asked her when she finally got to the kitchen.

"Find anything?" Bekak echoed in confusion.

"Yeah." Her mom gave her a look, the one mother's are famous for that says you should know exactly what I'm talking about. "A job?" Her mother's voice took on a deep octave and a hint of annoyance.

Bekah bristled. She couldn't remember ever telling her mom she was getting a job. She could remember having a conversation with her mom about it not being fair that she was the one that had to get the job instead of Michael but not one where Bekah said she would actually do it. She wanted to tell her mother as much but she was too exhausted to fight with her, too exhausted to fight on such a familiar subject.

"No, mom," she said quietly. She let her hand come up to rub at her temple to try and sooth away the oncoming headache.

"Well, you can look tomorrow or I can talk to Max. I found a job at a video store on the boardwalk. Max is great. He basically offered me a job before he knew for sure I was looking." Her mom was wearing a wild smile, something Bekah hadn't seen her mom do in a long time.

"That's great, mom. I'm sure you'll love it." She tried to return the smile but she knew it fell short. "You don't have to talk to him. I'll keep looking tomorrow night when all the shops open up again."

Her mother gave her another award winning smile and nodded. All Bekah could do was turn away and think about how upset her mother would have been if Michael had fallen off that cliff.

The next time she road to the boardwalk with her mother. She had hoped her mother would forget about her promise to look for a job but it was the first thing her mother had mentioned that morning. Her mother had planned the whole thing out before she had gone to sleep. She had told Bekah bright and early that she could ride with her to the boardwalk and start looking and if she still hadn't found anything by the time Lucy had her break, they could both have dinner together and have a one on one talk session.

Bekah had no idea how she had wound up in this position but it wasn't like her mother was giving her a choice either. She had to admit that ever since they had left her grandpa's house that she had been thinking about ditching her little dinner date with her mom or lying and said she had found something before her mother's break and that she just wanted to go home and get some rest after a hard day. Both options sounded pretty good to her but she knew skipping out on a one-on-one talk session with her mom would break her mom's heart. And she had been doing that way too much lately. So much that Bekah really didn't want to have to do it again.

"Alright, meet me in front of the video store at 7:45," her mother started, "My break starts at 8 and we'll have plenty of time to eat." Her mother gave her that smile again and Bekah wanted to fall over and die.

When seven rolled around Bekah had been to a total of five shops that had all given her applications. None of them were really appealing and about three of them were really seedy looking that she was sure her mother wouldn't approve of. The other two were full of old ladies and the most boring stuff around. It was a boardwalk for God's sake, why couldn't she find an actual cool shop?

"You should try Melanie's down the boardwalk a little ways."

She turned to glare Star who had just magically appeared next to her.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"I just," Star paused and her eyes darted around her surroundings for a good thirty second. "I wanted to apologize about what happened. If I had known David was going to do that-"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just stay away from my brother." Bekah took a step closer and tried to make her glare a little scarier. "You have a man. Don't put my brother in that position. He likes you so you have to be the bigger person and say no. Don't let him get hurt over you." She let her glare last a few more seconds before she started to turn away.

Once she had turned, though, she ran into another warm body. And after trying for a few seconds to keep herself from falling, she looked up to realize Dwayne was standing in front of her, looking down at her with those intense, unreadable brown eyes.


	8. Your Family

"Don't touch me." Bekah took a small step away from Dwayne, immediately feeling trapped between Star and him. She pulled her arms in around her and put on her best glare.

"Get outta here, Star," he said over her head. Bekah could feel the air shift behind her and then she could see Star walking way in front of her, gently blending in with the crowd and disappearing.

"I said don't touch me," she repeated when Dwayne outstretched a hand to grab her. She didn't make a move to run, though. Part of her wanted to hear what he had to say. The other part was screaming at her to punch him in the face for almost killing her brother and walk away. "Did you really think I would forgive you after that?"

"It wasn't my fault," he said. His voice was deep and he let the words flow slowly off of his tongue as if he was trying to give her time to accept them. "I follow the pack."

The way he said pack almost made her shiver. He made it sound like they were than some motorcycle gang, more animalistic.

"I don't believe you," she tried to make her tone of voice match Dwayne's but she knew it was nowhere near it. Her voice was trembling. She was trembling. Her heart wanted so desperately to believe him but her head was screaming at her to listen to sense. There was no way Dwayne hadn't known what was going on. Bekah guessed the "pack" had driven that route with their motorcycles many times over.

"You knew. You all knew! You knew exactly what was happening from the minute you saw my brother talking to that slut!"

"We wouldn't have let him get hurt," Dwayne interrupted her before she could say anything else. "We wouldn't have let him fall. It was just a test. We wanted to see how far he would go."

"Why? He has nothing to do with you. I already took care of it. I did what David should have done in the beginning. I told Star to stay away from my brother and I told my brother to stop pining after her."

"It's not about that. It's not about Star." Dwayne's voice had taken on a dangerous tone and before she knew what he was doing he had taken a step forward and grabbed her by the forearm. He pulled her closer to him until her face was almost smashed against his but still not quite touching.

"We wouldn't hurt you, Bekah. You already mean more to me, to us, than you know. But we have to make sure. We can't make a mistake."

She scrunched her nose in confusion as she stared up at him with wide eyes. "I don't understand what the hell you're saying. You're not making any sense." She tried to pull free of him but only ended up hurting her own arm.

"Come with me, Bekah," were his next words before he wrapped his arms around her and stilled her struggling. Her face was pushed into his neck as he held her and she didn't know if she should beat on his chest or relax into his hold.

"Come with me," he said again soothingly. "Be with us. We'll take of you. You belong with us."

Her brain stopped for just a second. For just a second his words felt so right, so true. It was almost as if his words had just made everything fall into place. She really wanted to go with him, to be with him and the other boys. But only for a second. Until the rational part of her brain kicked in.

"No," she whispered and as soon as the words were out of her mouth his arms feel from around her and she danced away in the other direction.

She was numb to it. What had just happened wasn't really registering. It wasn't registering that Dwayne had slightly admitted he wanted her around. It wasn't registering that he was so cryptic and that half of the things he had just said didn't make sense, at least not to her. And it definitely didn't register that Dwayne thought it was her destiny to be with him and the other three boys.

A few minutes after her run in with Dwayne and Star, she was pulling open a door that read Max's Video Store. She had actually remembered her mom saying she had gotten a job here. When she had finally looked up after running way from Dwayne, she saw the video store out of the corner of her eye and suddenly she got the overwhelming urge to be around her mother.

Maybe because what Dwayne had been saying was insinuating that Bekah didn't belong with her real family, but another one.

"Honey!" She heard as soon as she walked into the cool building. She followed her mother's voice to the front counter and gave her mother a small smile when she reached her. "You came to visit me," her mother continued with a large small.

It seemed like her mother was enjoying her new job just fine, Bekah decided.

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked excitedly when she saw Bekah looking around. Bekah nodded half heartedly. This Max didn't have a bad collection of movies. In fact, it was pretty good. She found herself wondering if her mother got an employee discount.

"Your brother was in earlier. He was all sullen and sulky. You know anything about that?" Her mother didn't seem to be so much worried as she was curious. She had moved to another end of the counter and was fiddling with a stack of movies.

"Some girl," Bekah answered as she wondered over to a shelf of horror movies. "Don't worry, I took care of it," she added.

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked, her hands stopping their movement over the movie cases.

"I told her to get lost. She has a boyfriend and she doesn't need to be entangling Michael in her web of lies," Bekah spat, more venomously than she had expected. "And I told him to get over it. He doesn't need the drama. He should be able to make better choices in girls than that."

"Michael isn't the one that needs to make better choices."

Bekah looked up at her mother in shock. It was amazing how fast her mother could turn on her. One minute she was happy to see her and the next she was basically telling her she was a child from hell.

"You're right mom," she found herself snapping back as always, "you're the one that needs to make better choices. I should be worried about you, not Michael."

She felt tears sting at her eyes but tried to push them back.

"When are you gonna let this go? It wasn't my fault! I'm not the reason he cheated on you. I had nothing to do with it. Why don't you start blaming the real person responsible? Him! Not me." Her voice went hoarse at the end and she took a deep breath to try and clear it. She wasn't sure what the expression on her mother's face meant. It looked like a mix between shocked, hurt, and pissed.

Bekah looked down quickly and then back up to stare at the people in the movie store. They were all staring at her and her mother. She felt her face go red and then for the second time that night she was running away from someone. She ran down the boardwalk, past the Ferris wheel and past the carousel. She ran past all the people, all the skin heads and the Surf Nazis, all the children waiting in line for the reads. She ran until she could barely hear the music from the latest concert.

And when she finally stopped he was there.

It was almost like he knew all along what was going to happen with her and her mother. It was like he could see the future and knew when he talked to her that she was going to need him later. Like he had wanted to keep her from going to that video store and seeing her mom and feeling like she did now.

He looked beautiful standing on the beach with the ocean water behind him. The water was glittering from the moon light and it danced off of his beautiful, long brown hair. His eyes held no emotion and his jaw was set and strong. He looked like a pillar of strength. And when she saw him in the distance like that and thought about everything he had said not even a half-an-hour earlier, she ran right towards him.

She forgot all about Michael and the incident on the cliff. She forgot about Star and how she was trying to ruin Michael. She could only think about being someplace she belonged and feeling loved and wanted.

It hurt when she ran into. He held strong and didn't move and she collided with his hard body. She latched onto him as soon as she could, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in the nape of his neck. She didn't want to let go. Ever.

"I'll go with you," she whispered to him. "Take me with you. Take me away."


	9. Disgrace

**Author's Note: So I think 7 pages should make up for the amount of time it's been since I updated last. Sorry about that folks. I'm studying abroad and have very little time to write. But I hope you enjoy this one and I'm sorry for any typos. I'm exhausted. I'll come back to this chapter and edit it later if it needs it.**

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. In all honesty, everything had been a blur, from the fight with her mother to running into Dwayne at the beach. He had done what she had asked and more. He had held her on the beach while she cried. He had told her it wasn't her fault. He had told her everything she had wanted to hear since she had first seen her father with another woman.

He had listened, never interrupting, never asking a question. He had just listened. The idea was foreign to her. She was used to her brothers always trying to turn things back on her or make things about themselves. She was too used to the far away look in her mother's eyes whenever Bekah tried to tell her something. All she needed to do was look into her mother's eyes and know, know that her mother blamed her for whatever had happened. In her mother's twisted mind, the only way to rationalize her husband cheating on her was that her daughter had done something wrong.

When Dwayne and Bekah had gotten back to his "place", the rest of the "pack" had been waiting for them. It was like they had a sixth sense, just like Dwayne. It was like they knew she was coming, knew she needed them. David had welcomed her with open arms and a surprisingly comforting kiss on the cheek. His cold blue eyes seemed to be less intense as they took in her blotchy face and shaking hands. Paul and Marco had greeted her with a few jokes and a few songs. They were intent on lightening her depressed mood and it worked for an hour or two.

Star was nowhere to be found but Dwayne had informed her with a whisper in her ear that she was in the back, sleeping with Laddie.

It must have been a month since that first night she had spent with Dwayne, maybe two. Bekah had honestly gotten so used to things she had lost track of the real world. It was just her and the pack, her and the five boys she started to call family. She became so comfortable with them she never questioned how Paul and Marko always popped up out of nowhere with some kind of food or how usually the boys barely even touched it. She never questioned why they always went to the boardwalk, night after night, even though sometimes the boys seemed so bored with it. She didn't even question how every night was the same, staying up till dawn and then sleeping all day.

It became routine for her and she was comfortable with it. She had gotten to know them better than most of the people she had known back at home. Each of them had told her little bits about their past, not a whole lot, but just enough to let her know they had all known hardship and troubles. Dwayne had told her considerably less than the others, even David, but for some reason it didn't seem to bother her. She didn't mind that she didn't know that much about him because in all honesty her heart was convinced Dwayne was a good person deep down, even if he didn't always show it or act like it.

As far as she knew, Star had not had anymore "run-ins" with Michael, but sometimes she caught Dwayne and David whispering together when they thought she wasn't looking. She was sure it had something to do with her and maybe even Michael, but she wasn't sure. She really wished they would just tell her what was going on. She expected Star was still trying to cause trouble and if that was the case, Bekah wanted to put a stop to it right away. She may not have been living with or speaking with Michael anymore, but she still wasn't going to let someone like Star fuck with his head.

She hadn't seen either of her brothers in a month. The last time she had seen Michael had been at the boardwalk. He had been at least a hundred feet away but she saw him immediately and knew that he had seen her, too. She had pulled the disappearing act into the crowd act that she had learned to master while living with the guys. Michael had tried to follow her and had come close to finding her but she had outsmarted him at the last second. There was a lot to be said about the twin connection and Bekah had cursed it more then than she ever had before.

Ever since that slip up, she had tried to stay with at least one of the guys, usually Dwayne. There was something about him that made her want to be with him, maybe even forever.

The thought had crossed her mind, especially now as she openly stared at him as he leaned over the railway on the boardwalk. The breeze from the ocean was blowing his brown hair around his face. He looked so beautiful in that moment, so serene. She wanted to reach out and touch his face. She wanted to caress his cheek and run her hands down his bare chest.

She stopped her thoughts their.

Even though she had been living with them and spending all of her time with them, her relationship with Dwayne had progressed into anything more than friends. One part of her was frustrated by it but the other thought that it might be for the best. She did live with them and if she tried a relationship with Dwayne and something went wrong, she would be out of a place to live. She knew the three other boys would choose Dwayne over her in the drop of a hat. She would never be as important to the other guys as Dwayne was.

"What are you staring at?" Dwayne asked.

He must have felt her staring at him because he hadn't even turned to look at her.

"You," she answered, without a pause or thought to what she was saying.

"Why?" His tone of voice was bored and he still hadn't looked at her. It was frustrating.

"You look so serene like that, so beautiful, like you don't have a care in the world but at the same time everything in the world matters to you…" She let her voice trail off. She had already said too much. She had never said anything like that to him before, no matter how often she had thought about it.

She could still remember when she had first met him and he had turned away any sort of attention she had tried to show him. The thought of it still hurt her ego and her heart.

He finally turned to stare at her and his dark brown eyes were intense, almost black. They pulled her in and threatened to drown her if she didn't look away. But she couldn't. He was so intoxicating.

She barely registered his hand as it rose close to her face. When his finger made contact with her cheek, she leaned into his hand. The touch only last a few seconds. He had reached up to brush a piece of hair away from her face, nothing more. She cheeks burned red with embarrassment and she started to look away. He caught her chin in his hand and forced her to look back at him. They had some how gotten closer to each other and Bekah's arm was almost touching Dwayne's bare chest. She wanted to reach up and lay her palm against his chest but images of the last time she had done that flashed through her mind and she stopped.

Instead, she focused on his eyes and the gentle hold he had on her chin. He was guiding her face towards his, slowly but surely. Her heart swelled with some feeling she didn't recognize and her breathing increased. She parted her lips a little bit, tempted to start panting from all of the overwhelming feelings she was having.

"Bekah!"

The grip on her chin tightened for a second before letting go completely and Bekah watched as Dwayne's eyes quickly turned completely black before he turned back to staring at the ocean.

Her heart fell and she reached up to grab at her chest. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Bekah!" She heard the voice again. It seemed to snap her out of the overwhelming feeling of loss that was creeping over her, but she knew it would be back.

"Sam!" She exclaimed when she finally saw him coming towards her. "What are you doing out here alone? Where's Michael?"

"We split up." Sam was standing right in front of her now. His eyes were moving between Bekah and Dwayne who was still standing against the railing, pretending he had no interest in the matter. "We've been looking for you, you know." Sam continued.

"Why?" Bekah snapped suddenly. She didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but she didn't understand why either of her brothers was particularly concerned about her. Neither of them had showed too much interest before.

"We miss you. Mom's all over the place. She's getting ready to put up missing person's posters-"

"Mom's why I left," Bekah interrupted in a harsh voice. "Maybe she ask her what happened and why I left because I'm not going over it again. And I'm not going home and I'm not going to see her."

"Well just because you don't want to see her doesn't mean you can't see me and Mike, right?" Sam said hopefully. He had that pleading look on his face that she had always fallen for before.

"No, it doesn't mean that. But I don't want to see Mike either. I don't know if you can understand this, Sammy, but I'm tired of being the one everyone blames for the divorce. I can't live under the same roof as mom and Michael and have them look at me like they do."

"Mike doesn't blame you!" Sam's voice was earnest and honest and Bekah felt sorry for him that he actually believed what he was saying.

"He does Sam…" she trailed off as she spotted David in the distance walking towards her and Dwayne. She trusted David but that didn't mean he was the type of person she wanted her little brother to be hanging around. "Listen, Sam, you better go." She put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed a little bit, trying to give him some comfort. "Don't come looking for me again, ok? It's dangerous. And don't tell Michael you saw me. I don't want him near me…or any of my friends. He'll just cause trouble." She pulled Sam in for a hug before he could say anything. She squeezed him for dear life as her heart sunk in her chest.

Why did it feel like she was saying her final goodbye?

"Bekah." She could hear the hurt in Sam's voice and it made it harder to hold back her own tears.

"I mean it, Sam. I love you but I'm on my own now." She shoved him out of the hug a little, trying to encourage him to start walking the other way.

"You mean you've replaced me," Sam spat out bitterly. His gaze had turned back to Dwayne and the three other boys that had just arrived to meet them.

"I would never replace you, Sam," Bekah answered as she tried to ignore David standing behind her. "Never. You'll always be my little brother!" She let a tear fall just so Sam could see it. So hopefully he would understand how hard it was for her to let him go. But he was the only one she could stand, the only one that had really made an effort to find her and talk to her. She wanted him to understand that she still loved him and that he would always be in her heart, no matter what.

"Goodbye, Sam," she said lowly, as she felt David's hand take a gentle hold of her own and start pulling her towards their bikes. She watched as Sam shook his head and then finally turned around and ran in the other direction. She hoped he kept his word and wouldn't tell Michael or their mother that he had seen her.

None of her family needed to know where she was or whom she was staying with. She wanted it that way.

"Let's go," David said lowly as he let go of her hand and climbed onto his bike. Bekah nodded numbly, following his lead and heading towards Dwayne's bike where he sat waiting for her. Usually Laddie road with Dwayne, Star road with David, and Bekah switched between Paul and Marko, but tonight, Laddie and Star had stayed back at the cave, leaving her free to ride with the only person she really wanted to at the moment.

He helped her onto the back of his bike and she wrapped her arms around him without a second thought. A few minutes later they were speeding across the beach and into the trees.

She let her head rest on the back of his shoulders, hoping he didn't feel the dampness of his shirt as her tears soaked it.

"Stay here for a minute," Dwayne whispered to her when they finally reached the cave. The other boys were already shutting off their bikes and heading inside. Dwayne slowly turned the key in the ignition and his engine came to a halt. Silence filled the air as David gracefully climbed off his bike and started down the staircase; only giving Bekah and Dwayne once glance before he went inside.

"You alright?" Dwayne asked her, once the other three were inside and out of sight.

"Fine." She answered curtly. She unwrapped her arms from his waist finally and climbed off the back of his bike. Her cheeks were starting to burn red as she started to remember what could have happened if Sam hadn't interrupted them earlier on the boardwalk.

"Don't lie to me," Dwayne's voice took on a low undertone and growl, a tone of voice she had never heard from him before.

"Why not?" She snapped back. She wrapped her arms around her own waist, trying to preserve some heat as the wind blew harshly over the bluffs. "All three of you lie to me, always whispering to each other in the dark like I won't notice."

"Don't talk about things you don't know anything about." Dwayne quickly got off his bike to stand in front of her. His eyes were black again.

"Take your own advice!" She nearly screamed at him. She felt like it had little effect over the sound of the wind but still hope her point had gotten across. And it had.

She knew it had because a second later he was grabbing her by her hair and pulling her face roughly towards his. He stopped when they were nose to nose, his piercing black eyes almost staring directly into her soul. She hissed and reached her own hand back, trying to get him to release her head, but to no avail.

She brought her hands up and tried to push him away by his chest. His skin was cold under her fingers and when pushing him away didn't work she thought about digging her nails into his skin. He wasn't exactly hurting her but she didn't like the position he had her in. She felt too vulnerable and powerless.

"Don't you trust me?" He whispered to her, his eyes still boring holes into her. She hissed again as he tugged at her hair, his sign that she needed to give him an answer.

"Yes," she said softly and against her better judgment. She was just giving him more power this way.

He drew himself to his full height, his hand tugging at her hair to make her head tip back and then closer to him. They were finally touching, her breasts against his lower ribs, her thighs against his legs, her stomach against his manhood.

"Then trust me," he said lowly.

Every part of her seemed to catch fire. He was touching her, was against her, and it felt so good and so right. She shuddered at just the feel of his skin against hers.

And whimpered when she felt his breath on her neck.

"Dwayne," she said breathlessly as goosebumps rose on her arms. His hand was still painfully tangled in her hair but it didn't matter. All she could feel was the pleasure of having him against her.

Another commotion broke them apart, this time at the front of the cave. Dwayne untangled himself from Bekah quickly and they both looked towards the entrance of the cave in time to see Michael trying to make his escape with Star, David, Paul, and Marko hot on his heals.

"What are you doing here?" Bekah said, as she stepped in front of him before he could leave.

Michael didn't answer right away so Bekah answered her own question for him.

"You came for Star didn't you?" Her voice was filled with disgust and so were her eyes as she looked at her twin brother. "And you-you left Sam on the boardwalk all by himself! You lied to him! You told him you were looking for me!" She pushed Michael with all her might and watched in satisfaction as he stumbled backwards and his foot caught on a rock.

"You sick bastard," she said as she stood over him while he tried to right himself. "You left our baby brother on the boardwalk all by himself with no one to look after him. Do you know how dangerous the boardwalk is? Do you know what kind of people hang out there? Murder capital of the world, remember Michael? All because you wanted to see this fucking bitch again!" Bekah screamed in his face and pushed him back to the hard ground again, pointing one finger in the direction of Star.

"You can't leave well enough alone." She went to kick him while he was down but David rushed towards her and caught her before she could.

"It's ok," he soothed, his blue eyes reaching out and calming her. "I handled it. Sam will be fine. I promise."

She took a deep breath, believing David's words but still completely shocked that her twin brother could be such a complete selfish asshole.

David's hand ran up and down her arm comfortingly as he held her in his arms and away from Michael. Michael was finally able to get to his feet and for a few seconds it looked like Star was about to go over to him. Glares from the entire group stopped her in her tracks.

"You're a disgrace." Bekah said finally. Her voice was low this time and she hoped Michael could hear just how disappointed she was. "I don't understand how you ended up so selfish." She finally started to relax in David's arms as the fight started to leave her and utter exhaustion started to take over.


	10. Warning! HOT!

**07/21/13- Hey guys! I just wanted to edit this chapter before I post the new one that I'm working on. Stay tuned for a new chapter!**

She sat alone in the cave the night after her confrontation with Michael. She had immediately brushed off any signs of concern from the boys and instead had made her way into the cave and straight to her bed. She slept fitfully that night. Images and scenarios of what could have happened to Sam plagued her dreams. No one had stirred any of the times she had either woken up screaming or gasping for air. She was thankful for it. She didn't need to talk or at least didn't want to. She was exhausted through and through and had told the boys that much when they had woken her up a few hours ago.

She had politely asked one of them to bring her back something to eat but had declined going with them to the boardwalk or any of the other places they thought they might go. Marko had spent a few minutes trying to convince her that an hour or two on the beach would do her some good but after a few minutes he had realized she was too exhausted to fight with him about it.

They had finally left her in peace, David dragging Star behind him like a dog on a leash. Bekah was glad to see her go and couldn't hold back the disgusted curl in her lips as Star had passed by her to leave.

She knew deep down that it wasn't all Star's fault, but Star had definitely had a part in leading her twin on and encouraging his reckless and selfish behavior. If there was anything Bekah knew from the time she had spent in Santa Carla, it was that her four most trusted friends were to be feared. You could see the fear in the eyes of the people on the boardwalk as they passed by. They were not to be trifled with.

And Michael was certainly trifling. One side of her feared she wouldn't be able to protect him if he continued to try David's patience, but the other side, the darker side of her, wanted to see Michael get what he deserved. The warring emotions inside of her were getting the best of her.

She could barely focus on Dwayne's old copy of Dracula as she sat curled on the sofa in the main opening of the cave. The night was particularly cold and the wind blew in just the right angle to stir the fires the boys had lit before they left. The fleece blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders was barely keeping her warm.

But as she thought about everything going on in her life, the cold didn't seem to bother her. Every now and again she would get the urge to cry but every time the feeling passed. Her emotions were going in too many directions to even comprehend. She felt like she was being ripped down the middle.

She shifted at the sound of footsteps from the mouth of the cave and looked up to find Dwayne standing at the top. She eyed him curiously for a second and watched as he held up what looked like a to-go bag of food, as if answering her question as to why he was back at such an early hour of the night.

She dropped her eyes to the book in her lap and carefully folded the corner of the page she was on before softly placing the book aside. By the time she looked up, Dwayne was standing in front of her.

"Thank you," she said as she watched him place the bag of food in front of her on the table. She made no move to grab it even as he settled onto the couch next to her. She twiddled with her thumbs for a few seconds before finally looking over at him.

His stare was cold and steadfast, willing her to start talking. And they both knew she would because no one could stand to be under Dwayne's penetrating gaze for long.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered. She looked away from Dwayne quickly, no longer able to stare into his emotionless eyes. "I can't…" she trailed off and clenched her teeth as a silent tear started to make its way down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly, wishing Dwayne had not been there to see it. "I can't leave Sam there. Not in that place. He's still too young. He doesn't deserve to go through all of that."

She turned further away from Dwayne as her thoughts continued. "But I can't stay there in that house either. I can't let them belittle me everyday like they do. They can't forgive me for something I haven't even done! I can't be the scapegoat. But I can't let Sammy be either." She stood from the couch, as her voice grew stronger, pacing the length of the floor in front of the broken fountain.

"I could get a job and an apartment!" She said hopefully, her mind conjuring up an image of a small apartment by the beach. "Sam could come live with me. I could take care of him." She could imagine the warm wind on her face as she walked the beach, laughing with Sammy. "But then I would have to leave here." The hope left her voice again. "And this is my home now. The four of you have cared for me more than my own flesh and blood…" She trailed off again. She seemed to be doing that more and more these days.

"Bekah."

She was startled to find Dwayne standing right behind her and pulled the blanket closer to herself for comfort. She was afraid of what he might say, of what he might think of her.

"You belong here." He said sternly. The words sounded like they were more of a demand than a statement. And his eyes had taken on that predatory, dominant look again. He reached up and not so gently tangled his hand in her hand.

She held her breath, waiting for his next move.

He jerked her closer to him by her hair until there was barely even space left between their bodies.

She hissed at the pain in her scalp for barely a second before her breath was taken away again.

His soft, beautiful plump lips gently pressed into her ear, his cold breath on the sensitive skin made her shiver and arch her back.

"You belong here," he whispered, "with me".

She couldn't catch her breath even if she wanted to. The air felt like it was stuck in her chest even as her lungs burned for oxygen. All she could think about was his next move. If something would actually come of this moment unlike the moment last night.

The grip in her hair softened as he slowly pulled her head away from him. The raw emotion she saw swimming in his black eyes was enough to make her release the breath she had been holding. She wasn't certain what she was seeing in his eyes. Lust? Want? Dominance? Whatever it was, it was all right there in his eyes and it pulled her in, threatened to drown her. And she watched, as if out of her own body, as he pulled her closer to him, more gently than he ever had before.

She sucked in a breath right before she knew his lips would come crashing down on hers. And they did. Their lips crashed together like a title wave as if neither of them could hold it back any longer. The grip he had of hair tightened and his other hand fell on the small of her back, pulling her closer into him, smashing her against his body.

She clawed at his shoulders, a moan escaping her mouth as he bit down on her lower lip. She welcomed the sensation as her own tongue darted out to run against his upper lip, the softness of it almost driving her crazy. The feel of his hard body against hers was enough to have her panting. The fire in stomach was so strong it scared her.

His mouth left hers just as their tongues were starting to battle and she gasped when she felt his teeth lightly run down the length of her neck, a sensation she had never felt before.

She pressed her body as close to his as she could, wanting, needing, more. Her fingers gripped his vest in a tight grip as his tongue slowly lapped at the spot where her neck and shoulder met. The lust and pure, raw feeling she felt for him in the moment fueled her confidence and she tugged as his vest, trying to slip it from his arms as he sucked at her neck.

His hands flew up with speed she didn't know was possible and locked her wrists together. He pulled her mouth away from her neck and looked down at her as he straightened to his full height.

She started at the look in his eyes, which was even more intense than before. She tried not to show her fear or the pain she was feeling from her wrists but was sure he had caught a glimpse of it.

With the same speed he had broken their gaze and wrapped his large hands around her thighs in another strong grip. He lifted her off her feet and without thinking she wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew he could feel her burning desire for him through thin fleece pajama pants and blushed red at the thought.

He began to walk to what she was assumed was the nearest bed but her thoughts suddenly turned else where as once again her confidence was ignited. The friction between them as he walked was enough for her to let out another moan a few seconds later. She latched her mouth on his ear lob, sucking there for a few seconds before moving on his neck. She nipped lightly and hoped she was doing something right as Dwayne's chest rumbled with a growl. She slid her tongue around the light mark before once again nipping, this time harder.

She yelped in surprise as she was thrown, with force, backwards. Her body bounced as it hit the mattress and once she settled her eyes couldn't leave Dwayne as he stared at her from the end of the bed. For a few seconds she could have sworn they were glowing yellow or maybe even red, but then he was on the bed with her, hovering over her.

She shivered violently when he ran a hand down her arm and then brought it back up again, taking a hold of it and pulling her up. She complied but at the same time moved her hands to remove his vest again. This time it fell easily from his shoulders and she carelessly tossed it off the bed.

His own fingers latched on to the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it up and over her head to reveal nothing underneath. She heard him growl again before his hand roughly pushed her back into the mattress.

She literally cried out when the wet mouth latched on to her breast, lapping and sucking. She was ready to burst with all the pleasure flowing through her.

He focused on her breasts for a few minutes and she knew he was enjoying torturing her as she moaned and writhed helplessly beneath him. Her breath quickened when he felt his hands hook into the elastic of her fleece pants and she looked down to find him watching her as he nipped her breast and then slowly began sliding her pants down. He followed them down nipping and licking as he went down her body until he dropped her pants and underwear over the edge of the bed.

She panted as she looked at him, sitting back on his heels at his feet, his eyes roaming her body. She shivered at the loss of contact and it seemed to break him out of his thoughts.

He reached both hands out and roughly pushed her legs apart, his eyes still locked on hers. He was a blur as he moved.

"Fuck," she shouted as his plump lips found there way to her bundle of nerves and he plunged a finger inside of her. The two sensations together alone were almost enough to drive her over the edge and she balled the comforter in her hands tightly.

As he continued with his ministrations, she found her own hand gripped at her hair and her hips moving in time with his mouth and fingers. She couldn't seem to control her body as the pleasure built inside of her. She wasn't even paying attention as he moved his own hand down to unbuckle his belt and slowly move his pants further down his hips.

Just as she was about to reach her peak and the sounds of her moans echoed through the cave, his mouth and his fingers were gone all at the same time. However, she barely had enough time to think or even breath as suddenly he was over her again and slamming inside her with such a force that she buried her teeth in his bare shoulder and fell over the magical cliff he had just built up for her.

As she came down from her high and removed her teeth from his shoulder she could have sworn she tasted blood but as she looked to see if she had hurt him there were no open wound.

It was soon forgotten as he began to thrust first slowly and confidently and then harder and harder. Her nails dug into his back and she arched into him, meeting him for every thrust.

He moaned loudly as she tightened her muscles around him and he reached up a hand to grip the headboard of the bed, the wood almost breaking under his death grip. He turned his head skyward as his eyes began to glow and his face began to change. It took him some time to will it away before he could look back down at Bekah again, watching as she panted beneath him, her breasts rising and following with the motion. He increased his thrusts until he could feel her tightening around him even more and then bit harshly at her neck.

A stream of profanities flowed from her lips as she came again and he followed soon after, his grip finally breaking the wood of the headboard in two.


	11. Sam Has News

She came to with a start. Her whole body seemed to start aching at once and she let out a loud, low groan. She wasn't sure which part of her body hurt the most. The ache between her legs was strong but at the same time satisfying. Her neck however, was burning. She slowly brought her fingers to her neck and tried to feel out her wound gently. She hissed in pain. Her fingers were met with dried blood and two very sore puncture marks. She shook her head slowly as she remembered back to the night before.

Her thoughts slowly started coming together: the small things in Dwayne's behavior that had been odd or, as she thought about it now, frightening. The speed he had used last night, the small glimpse of yellow eyes, his strong grip, and finally, the complete snap of the wooden headboard.

She glanced up just to make sure she hadn't imagined Dwayne snapping the piece of furniture in half. Sure enough, the wood was broken and splintered. A piece of it was barely hanging on. She gulped as once again the image of his glowing yellow eyes entered her mind. And then she thought of another event, a much more frightening event.

The first time she had hit peak last night, she had latched onto his shoulder with her teeth. She had tasted blood. She was sure of it. But when she had looked, there had been no open wound, not even teeth marks.

She sat up slowly in bed, pulling the blanket with her to cover her exposed breasts. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. There was no way. Maybe all of her emotional turmoil had made her see things. It could have even been all the excitement. But she had seen everything with her own eyes. She had tasted the iron of blood in her mouth.

It was real. She was sure of it.

But how?

What the hell was going on? Was it just Dwayne? Was there something wrong with him? Maybe some sort of condition? No. What kind of condition made a person heal instantly or their eyes to glow yellow? She shook her head slowly.

Where was he anyway? Where was he now?

She swung the covers away from her body and shivered as the cold air hit her. Her forehead crinkled in thought as she walked around the bed to find her clothes. She slowly pulled them on and then wondered over into the main area of the cave. She found her watch sitting by her discarded book from last night. It was only three in the afternoon. She had woken up early. The boys usually slept until six at the earliest. Sometimes they didn't wake up until ten.

Wait. An idea slowly passed through her mind but she quickly shook it off. It was stupid, not to mention unbelievable. She just needed to take a deep breath and stop thinking about it. She would wait until Dwayne woke up and ask him about it. He would probably put her mind to rest about the whole situation. She really had been under a lot of stress last night between Sam and Michael.

Sam.

Her heart clenched. She hadn't seen Sam since that night. She missed him.

She missed him a lot.

She checked her watch again. If she hurried she could make it to the boardwalk and look around for him and get back home before the boys even knew she was gone. She nodded her head in a silent decision and moved back towards where her bed was in the cave. She quickly picked out some jeans and a shirt and threw them on. It was going to take her at least an hour to walk to the boardwalk but she could make it, she decided. Besides, if the boys did wake up, they would probably look for her on the boardwalk anyway.

She tied her Converse quickly and then headed straight for the mouth of the cave.

The boardwalk was pretty busy for a Thursday afternoon. She found herself trying to shuffle through the crowd as gently as possible. The sun was heavy and hot on her face as she moved down the boardwalk. There were a few places she thought of that Sam could be hanging around: the movie store where their mother worked, and the comic book store they had found after the first few days of living in Santa Carla. She headed towards the movie store first, hoping to slip by unnoticed by her mother.

Max's Video Store wasn't busy and she quickly tried to peak inside the video store. She could see some woman working behind the counter but there was no sign of her mother. All of the televisions in the store were on, playing some sort of music video. She signed heavily and took a step back. She hoped Sam would be at the comic book store or she would at least run into him on her way there. She took another step back before turning around. She bumped into someone in the process, someone small that she was sure she had almost knocked over. Her hands shot out to the steady the other person and when they were steadied, she looked up.

Her jaw immediately clenched and she took her hands away as if she'd been burned.

"Bekah," her mother said. Her voice was quiet and breathless but Bekah couldn't tell if it was from the bumped her mother had just taken or the shock of actually seeing her daughter.

When Bekah's only response was to narrow her eyes, her mother's arm shot out and grabbed ahold of Bekah's forearm. It was like she was afraid Bekah was going to run away before Lucy got a chance to talk to her.

And Bekah wished she had run away before her mother had managed to lock onto her.

"You've been gone for months Bekah." Her mother stepped closer to her and Bekah flinched away. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

Bekah snorted, something she had picked up from Marco when Paul had done something particularly dumb. "Don't lie. I haven't seen any missing posters with my face on it."

"You're eighteen, Bekah," her mother's voice sounded soothing but Bekah knew better. "You can do what you want Bekah but I just hoped that you would let me know you were ok."

"You could have asked Michael." Bekah snapped. "He knows where I've been staying." She tried to keep her glare hard despite the hurt look on her mother's face. "Listen," she said sternly, "I didn't come her to see you. I came here to find Sam. I haven't seen him in a while and I miss him." She tried to make her voice less hard in the hopes that her mother would tell her where Sam was.

"I don't think that's the best idea." Her mother cocked her head to the side and Bekah's glare returned as her mother's fingers dug into her bare skin.

"What are you talking about?" Bekah snapped back.

"Bekah, you ran away from home. Who knows whom you've been hanging around with. You probably spend every night on the boardwalk drinking. You have a history, Bekah, and now that you're on your own you can do anything you want. You're just going to be a bad influence on your younger brother."

Bekah reached down quickly and pried her mother's fingers off her arm. "I wouldn't have had to run away if you wouldn't stop blaming me for your husband's infidelity. My life now is of no concern to you but Sam is my little brother and I'm going to see him whether you like it or not."

She shoved past her mother again, seething, and heading down the boardwalk towards the comic book store. She was going to find Sam and spend some time with him. It was her duty as an older sister. Just because she had stopped talking to her mother and Michael didn't mean she was going to abandon Sam, too. She had promised him he wouldn't lose her.

She lengthened her steps to get there quickly. The sun would be going down soon and she needed to try and get back to the boys before they finally woke up.

The comic book store looked the same as it had when Sam had first found it. There were comic books on sale out in front of the shop. She weaved her way around them and into the store. She took her time glancing down each isle until finally she saw two familiar looking figures. The Frog brothers. They ran the place instead of their dead beat parents who were most likely brain fried from their hippie days.

"Hey!" She called out to them and rushed forward.

As they turned around and parted, Sam came into view and she sighed with relief. Her brother met her half way and she gripped him in an arm crushing hug.

"I've been trying to find you," Sam rushed. "You need to know something about those guys you've been living with." Sam was starting to lose his breath from talking so fast. "They're vampires."


End file.
